A love beyond death
by Ecliptic Rain
Summary: Two young souls in a love forbidden by their fate. Can their love withstand the test of time and death? ((valentines special)) [complete!]
1. The new year's festival

****

Chapter one

  
"Ai Ming! You must hurry, your sister is waiting."  
  
"Yes, mother. I'm almost ready."  
  
Wong Ai Ming was a young novice descending from a long line of Payonese Merchants and Blacksmiths. Like most parents who wanted to keep their bloodline "pure," her mother was extremely strict. She wished for her two daughters to become merchants like herself, so that they could carry on the family business. Even as a novice, Ai Ming was trained very well, and could easily pass as a semi experienced merch. Needless to say, she was rarely allowed to go out and never allowed to converse with anyone without her mother's approval.  
  
Tonight however, was different. For tonight was the beginning of the new years celebrations.   


"Come sister, we must leave now. We don't want to miss the fireworks do we?"  
  
The two young girls quietly and daintily exited the house in a calm and composed manner as their mother glowed with pride. Never in all of Payon were there ever such fine and feminine young ladies as the Wong sisters. They walked with delicate steps towards the center of town.  
  
Glad that they had safely reached the town plaza without a chaperone, they changed 180. They were now in a place were they could escape the watchful eyes of their mother, eyes which seemed to follow them like they falcon of a hunter. Finally they could shed the facade which made them seem like perfect porcelain dolls. This was their night to become teenagers. 

The town square of Payon was bustling with life. People from all walks of life were united by the joys of the celebration.  
  
"Big sister, what are we going to do first?"  
  
No answer. Ai Ming looked around, but could spot no trace of the azure Kimono which belonged to her sister Weili. Shrugging her shoulders, she blended in, becoming just a drop in the sea of people, completely and utterly unaware of the dangers which lurked in the shadows.  


__

"Shiro, you know what you must do. Here is a picture of your target...good luck"  
  
The young thief was perched upon the branch of a tree. In his hand was a photograph of a beautiful, petite oriental girl with ebony hair and eyes like translucent jade.  
  
"Wow, she aint too bad lookin...she's actually kinda cute for a Payonese girl." 

Remaining hidden, he scanned the premises like a hawk in search of its next meal. From the corner of his eye he spotted a flash of scarlet and black in the midst of the swarm of people and instantly knew it to be his next victim. After uncloaking himself and readying his favorite stiletto, he stalked his prey like a panther in the jungle, silent and deadly.  
  
Ai Ming had the nagging feeling that she was being followed. Her eyes darted around nervously in search of any familiar face, even that of her domineering mother. Having never been in such a situation before, she instinctively quickened her pace, trying in vain to shake off the feeling of dread. Not looking where she was going, she felt herself collide with another moving entity. 

__

Clumsy girl. Shiro smirked as the girl was knocked back by the force of the collision. _pft, you sure are one to talk…were you watching were you were walking Shiro-boy?_  
  
Dagger in hand, he studied the klutz more closely and recognized her as his would be target. He expected her to run away, scream, maybe even fight back, but nothing could have prepared him for what the novice girl did next.  



	2. Searching for sister

****

Chapter 2

Dusting off the seat of her dress, Ai Ming apologized to the stranger and, after noticing his stiletto, moved towards him and grabbed his arm with lightning speed.

"Oh wow, you have a stiletto, I'll bet you can fight really well...can you please help me find my sister? I don't know where she went and I've never been out all alone before."

Shiro nearly fell down from shock.

__

Man, is she clueless or what?

"Uhh...sure."

He blinked as she beamed at him, her smile sweet and full of innocence and a childlike joy. Stepping back, she bowed slightly.

"My name is Wong Ai Ming. May I please know yours?"

"Erm...Shiro" he replied while scratching the back of his head."

Before Shiro realized what she was doing, she slid to his left side and looped her arm through his. 

"Well Shiro, will you please accompany me to find my sister?"

__

Man, this may be easier than I thought...then again, she's so quick...I didn't even notice her move...

With a smile and a slight nod, he escorted to young girl through the throng of people. 

-----

"Ai-chan, we've been searching for hours, yet still no sign of your sis. Ya sure she's still here?"

"Well, I would think so...my sister would never leave my all by myself...would she?"

Shiro was taken aback by the sudden formation of tears in the novice's eyes. He turned her around to face him, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Listen, I'm sure she's still here...come on, we'll find her, I promised you that, didn't I?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she smiled and was about t follow her new friend and escort, until a loud explosion and a bright burst of light erupted from behind her.


	3. Beauty of the lights

****

chapter 3  
  
Ai Ming jumped in surprise upon hearing the loud burst noise. Recognition suddenly flashed across her face and she brushed past Shiro, making her way towards the trees.  
  
"Ai-chan! Where are you going?"  
  
The young girl didn't stop until she reached the edge of a cliff overlooking the water. Panting, Shiro came to a halt behind her, resting his hands on his knees. it surprised the hell out of him that a young girl like her, could outrun a thief. And the feat was made all the more astounding by the fact that she was wearing a kimono.  
  
"Ai-chan...wha...why did you...run...lemme catch....my...breath"  
  
The girl hadn't even broken a sweat. she simply smiled and pointed up at the sky.  
  
Shiro glanced up, finally understanding the reason for Ai's excitement.  
  
The heavens were ablaze with a myriad of different colors, from the most brilliant red to a pure ivory white, the luminous display was incredible. Shiro stared in awe, for he had never seen such a dazzling light show as the fireworks of a Payonese new year's celebration.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful? this is where me and my brother used to come every year to watch the fireworks."  
  
never taking his eyes off the spectacle, he sat down beside Ai, who had finally stopped crying.  
  
"Yeah...very beautiful."   
  
the sparkling crystal waters reflected the kaleidoscopic brilliance of the fireworks, the perfect mirror for such a breath taking display. He didn't even feel the presence of two other people behind them.  
  
"You know...it isn't safe to be out here all by your self little girl...and that thief doesn't look like he could put up much of a fight."  
  
Shiro and Ai turned simultaneously to see a tall and slightly sinister looking blacksmith towering over them. 


	4. Accusations and deceptions

Chapter 4

"For the love of Odin, don't scare them like that!"  
  
Blinking, Shiro watched in silence as a beautiful woman in an azure kimono stepped out from the shadow of the trees. Brandishing his stiletto the young thief stood protectively in front of Ai Ming, but was suddenly pushed aside.  
  
"Big sister! we've been searching all over for you!"  
  
Disregarding the presence of both the thief and the blacksmith, she flung herself at her elder sister, nearly knocking her down. However, this reunion was cut short by her sister's scolding tone.  
  
"Ming-ah, I told you not to wander off! What were you thinking of, hanging around with a thief? Did you not realize the danger and dishonor of your actions?"  


Eyes downcast, Ai Ming stepped away from her beloved sibling, not quite knowing how to explain that she hadn't know that her friend was a thief.  
  
"He...he was the one who helped me look for you..."  
  
Sheathing his dagger, Shiro turned in an attempt to leave, only to be stopped by the blacksmith.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?"  
  
With a look of annoyance and chagrin burning in his violet eyes, Shiro glared at the blacksmith, his acidic stare surprising the taller man to the point of backing away, but only a little.  
  
"I helped Ai-chan because she was scared and lost. What would you rather I do, leave her for someone who might hurt her? Not a chance, my brother taught me better than that."  
  
With a swift movement he shoved the blacksmith's arm away and turned to leave, but felt something tugging at his arm. 

"Shiro, please don't mind them, for they were only looking out for my well being. Come, I shall introduce you properly."  
  
Having decided to humor the girl, Shiro reluctantly turned around to face the two young adults.  
  
"Shiro, I would like for you to meet my elder sister, Wong Weili, and her friend Sung Aokai."  
  
The two bowed slightly in greeting as Ai Ming ran behind the thief.  
  
"Big sister, this is Shiro, my new friend."  
  
"Shiro, I am truly sorry for my outburst earlier, I did not realize the honor of your intentions. Please forgive me."  
  
The thief smiled and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"It's alright, you were just worried. Besides, I'm used to being misunderstood. But knowing that she's safe now, I hope you don't mind if I go now."  
  
The three bid the thief farewell, but not without a friendly kiss on the cheek from Ai Ming. 

"Shiro, have you done what has been assigned to you?"  
  
The young boy hesitantly pulled a small object from his pocket and tossed it to the other thief, who was well hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Well done Shiro, well done."  
  
the shadowy figure tossed the trinket back. Turning it over in his hand, Shiro inspected the small object. It was a beautiful pendant of white jade which had been carved to resemble a phoenix. A sullen expression on his face, he cursed his fate and shoved the necklace back into his pocket.  
  
----  
  
"Ming-ah, did you enjoy the festival?"  
  
"Yes, especially...oh dear..."  
  
"What's wrong Ming-ah?"  
  
"My..my jade pendant...it's gone."  



	5. Trust

****

Chapter 5  
  
"The jade phoenix big brother gave me…"  
  
Tears began to swell in Ai Ming's eyes. That necklace meant so much to her. Weili hugged her sister's trembling shoulders.  
  
"Shiro…"  
  
Breaking away from her sister's grasp, Ai Ming ran for the door and back towards the town square.  
  
_Shiro…please still be there…_  
  


* * *

  
  
_Ai-chan..._  
  
Shiro sat on the cliff, staring up at the silvery crescent and sparkling diamonds suspended in the black velvet of the night.  
  
"Shiro!"  
  
For once, Ai was out of breath after running. She sat down on the ground beside the thief.  
  
"Shiro…I…I…need to ask you…something…my…"  
  
"Ai-chan, calm down…just rest a few seconds so you can catch your breath."  
  
Oh no…she…she knows…  
  
He swallowed hard, trying to mask his nervousness. His eyes swept over her petite form as she breathed deep, trying to retain enough air for her to speak and respire at the same time. Finally she looked up at him, jade green eyes glistening, her fist clenched tight.  
  
_What's she gonna do?_  
  
"Shiro, my necklace...it means so much to me...it has sentimental value...it was given to me by my brother before he died...please..."  
  
The thief had his hand ready to reach into his pocket to retrieve the pendant, when Ai suddenly grabbed his hand and looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Please, Shiro...please help me find it...I'm sure it's around here somewhere..." 


	6. A night's rest

****

Author's note:

Thanks to everyone who read this…I'm sorry for not having updated sooner…I've been having some problems uploading this…^^ peace!

Chapter 6 - A night's rest

  
Ai Ming's words resounded in Shiro's mind. This was the first time that anyone had ever not accused him of pilfering their valuables. There was no way he could possibly refuse her now.  
  
"Sure...lets start looking."  
  
-----  
Trying his best to remain cloaked, Shiro thought about what to do. He needed that necklace, yet something kept telling him to return it to its rightful owner. A conscience maybe? Probably not, since Shiro did not believe that such a thing existed. He looked up at the moon. Judging from where it hung in the sky, there was only about an hour before dawn.  
  
He uncloaked himself and decided to at least try to help the young girl find her pendant.  
  
-----  
"I'm so sleepy..."  
the thief smiled at the young girl.  
  
"I'm not surprised...it will be light soon. You should have been in bed fast asleep hours ago."  
  
"I know I should go home...but I'm too sleepy..."  
she yawned, cutting her sentence short.  
  
"Come on, I'll carry you...don't worry, I'm used to doing stuff like this, so I can get you home without anyone noticing."  
  
He motioned for Ai to climb on his back, and after making sure his grip on her was secure, he silently ran to wards the Wong manor.   
  
"Ai chan...which one is your room?"  
  
The girl sleepily pointed to a large tree on the east side of the manor.  
  
"Itsh on th second flr...right nxt t th tree..."  
  
He stealthily made his way around and inspected the tree. it had a lot of "low" branches.  
  
_This will be a cinch..._  
  
Grinning, he set down his sleeping companion and then picked her up again, this time cradling her in front of him. Tightening his grip, he jumped to the branch directly below her window, a feat which would be considered quite astounding for the average person, but for any trained thief or assassin, this was child's play.  
  
Trying to maintain his balance, Shiro opened the window and snuck inside. After locating her bed, he carefully moved to bed sheets back and gently laid her down. He pulled a blanket over her and softly placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Ai-chan, I must head back to Morroc in tomorrow evening...I'll be back in a week to help you find your pendant...I promise."  
  
_Not much longer till daybreak...I think I'd better get some rest..._  
  
He looked at the sleeping girl one last time, then exited through the window. 


	7. Shock of a lifetime

****

Chapter 7 - shock of a lifetime  
"Ming-ah...Ming-ah wake up. Mother is calling you."  
  
The young girl opened her eyes to see that she was still wearing her favorite red kimono. Sitting up, she tried to recall the events from the night before. She had lost her necklace and had asked Shiro to help her find it...or was it a dream? She looked over to the other side of the room to see the curtains billowing in the wind. She never left her window open.  
  
-----

  
Garbed in a red dress, Ai descended the stairs gracefully, her raven hair flowing like a pitch black waterfall. Quite suddenly she stopped in her tracks. Why was there someone downstairs? Who was this person? Another blacksmith...maybe a friend of her sister? As she glided down the steps she recognized him. It was a childhood friend of her late brother. What his name was Ai Ming could no longer remember. Perhaps he had come to court Weili...but then why had her mother summoned her downstairs?  
  
"Ai Ming! It is not good to keep some one waiting should they call for you! Now come, I would like for you to meet your fiancé, to whom you have been betrothed for many years."  
Ai Ming could not believe that her mother still believed in the customs of old. Her? Betrothed? Why was she to be married off first? Why not Weili? Ai was shocked beyond belief...how could this be? She was too young…still just a novice! Well, maybe a supernovice, but a girl of 16 is still too young!  
  
"I'm sorry mother...but...I...I cannot comply..."  
  
Tears streaming down her cheeks, she ran past her very bewildered mother and her equally bemused Fiancé.  
  
_No...this cant be...dear Odin, please help me find Shiro! _  
  
Her plea was granted and she spotted the thief just about to leave the city. Without even thinking, she sped towards him and encircled her arms around his torso, her tears like a fountain of crystals.  
  
Shiro was surprised by someone suddenly seized him from behind. He knew from the sobs that it was Ai. He pried her arms away and turned around to face her.  
  
"Ai-chan, what's wrong?"  
  
"My...my mother...she's arranging a marriage for me...I...I cant...I don't want to marry him...I hate him! He was always playing tricks on me when I was a child. I can't even remember his name! Shiro what am I going to do?"  
  
He gently wiped a tear from her cheek and stared deep into her jade eyes.  
  
"Ai-chan, I must return to Morroc now...I'll be back for you, just give me two weeks..."  
  
He planted a kiss on the top of her head, then drew her closer in a tight embrace.  
  
"I promise you Ai-chan, I'll be back soon, two weeks isn't that long."  
  
Breaking away, he strode off down the path, his vision blurred.


	8. Honor your promise

****

Chapter 8 - Honor your promise  
"Tanaka Shiro, have you completed your task?"  
  
"Yes master..." he produced the jade pendant.  
  
"And I assume that she did not realize that you took it?"  
  
He nodded. Hesitantly, he looked up. The leader of the guild held his hand out for the necklace, and Shiro dropped it into his palm.  
  
"Very good Tanaka...you may take your leave now."  
  
Eyes downcast, he turned and exited the room.  
  
------  
"So Shiro, how did it go?"  
  
"Not very good."  
  
"You didn't pass?"  
  
"I did but..."  
  
Shiro sighed and looked at the assassin in the doorway.  
  
"What are you supposed to do when you develop feelings for your victim?"   
  
"Bro, are you serious?"  
  
Shiro looked up at the assassin, who had a strange expression on his face.  
  
"Niisan, is something wrong?"  
  
The weird expression changed to a grin as Shiro's elder brother proceeded to ruffle his hair.  
  
"Hey hey, cut it out!"  
  
"My little bro has a girlfriend! I never though I'd live to see this!"  
  
"Oh you wish, ya old geezer."  
  
"Wacha say?"  
  
"Haha...but seriously Kuro...what am I gonna do?"  
  
Kuro stopped hassling the thief, his expression now serious. Shiro only called him by his name when there was something deeply troubling him.  
  
"You weren't kidding, were you?"  
  
Shiro shook his head.   
  
"No...I, I really think that I feel something for her...She trusted me...even after I swiped her pendant she still believed in me...no one has ever trusted me that much...and I promised her I'd help her find it"  
  
he looked to the floor. A look of sadness and regret clouded his violet eyes.  
  
"But I already gave the necklace to the guild...what am I gonna do?"  
  
Kuro didn't even need a second to think about it. Shiro had known what his brother would say even before the words had formed on his tongue.  
  
"Steal it back."


	9. By a stroke of luck

****

Chapter 9 - By a stroke of luck

  
Midnight. The perfect time for a thief to do what he is trained for. But this was also the time when the thieves guarding the guild were more alert than ever. There was only one entrance to the treasure room, and it was heavily guarded. There was no way he would ever get through.  
  
Shiro lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, his arms resting behind his head. Had no idea how he was going to do this. The only person he knew who could actually pull of such an feat was his brother, who he knew would not help.  
  
He closed his eyes and was about to sleep when he heard the voice of a fellow thief.  
  
"Tanaka-san, you're being called for guard duty at the treasure vault."   
  
-----  
  
Twenty-one. There were twenty other thieves on guard duty, and he was twenty one, the furthest from the vault. It was as if fate were mocking him, allowing him to get close to his prize, yet not close enough. He cursed silently. He would honor his promise no matter what.  
  
Little by little he attempted to inch closer to the vault door. He had made it a few meters, then stopped. Something wasn't right...  
  
Out of instinct he ducked down and cloaked, only to feel himself fall backwards into the wall. Now he was in a dark passageway...too dark.  
  
He pulled out a small flint and lit a candle he had in his pocket. 

__

I am so glad Kuro gave this to me...  
  
He crawled through the dark tunnel and saw a small white object reflecting the light of his candle.  
  
It was Ai's necklace.


	10. Returning

****

Chapter 10 - returning

  
Shiro stopped to rest under the shade of a tree. He leaned back against the trunk and wiped the sweat from his brow.  
  
It had taken him a full thirty minutes to get out of the room, and he got reprimanded for leaving his post.  
  
Twenty-one. Ever cursed twenty-one.  
  
Holding the translucent stone up to the sun, he studied the intricate design. a phoenix, the symbol of rebirth. Sighing, he hung the pendant around his neck and hid it under his shirt. it felt cold against his chest. He smiled, knowing that he fulfilled one of his promises to his dear Ai, and now for the other one. The journey through the desert had taken longer than he expected, and the trek through the thick forests of Payon would take another day, maybe more.  
  
He stood up and continued. He had a promise to keep.   
  
------  
  
_Perfect...this spot is perfect._  
  
He could clearly see the window of Ai Ming's bed room. and The tree was in plain sight too. He poised his bow. One of his guildmates was a bow thief, and did an excellent job in teaching him. He only hoped that his aim would be as true now as it was a few days ago.  
  
He carefully secured a piece of paper to the arrow and drew the string back. After carefully aiming at the window sill, he released the arrow.  
  
A loud curse could be heard from the thief who had missed his target.


	11. Love's departure

****

Chapter 11 - Love's departure

  
If his mission was sneaking through a high security fortress, he could do it. If he had to defeat a huge mob of monster, no problem. But when it came to getting through a forest and not getting lost, Tanaka Kuro was not the person for the job.  
  
He jumped up to the branch of a tree and closed his eyes. Good thing his brother had a good sense of direction. He thought about the secret tunnel of the storage room. He was the only one who knew about it, having discovered it by accident one night while sleeping on the job. Any one could have cleaned the place out should they have the good fortune of finding the passageway. Even to this day he still wondered how he had managed to open it. He probably couldn't open it again if he tried. Then again, he wouldn't need to.  
  
The hot afternoon sun barely penetrated through the thick canopy of leaves overhead, such a far cry from the blazing heat of Morroc. Jumping down, he decided to continue on, maybe by sheer luck he would be able to reach Payon soon.  
  
-----  
  
Weili walked to the window upon hearing a noise. someone shot an arrow into the tree. She attempted to retrieve it, but it was out of reach. Carefully climbing out the window, she balanced herself on the branch just outside and managed to snag the paper from the arrow. Before anyone could see her, she clambered back into her sister's room. She carefully unraveled the paper and read the message it contained.  
  
_Ai-chan,   
  
I'm glad to say that I have fulfilled my promise of returning to you. I have a surprise for you, please meet me tonight at the cliff where we sat together and watched the fireworks.  
  
Shiro _  
  
-----  
  
cont.  
  
Shiro lay back with his legs dangling over the side of the cliff. The moon was extremely beautiful, and the numerous stars made for a picture of serenity and peacefulness.  
  
Hearing the rustling of leaves, Shiro sat up and turned his head to see who it was. he stood up and brushed off his clothes, ready to greet Ai Ming , yet was surprised to see her sister Weili instead.  
  
"Weili? I though I sent the letter to Ai-chan...where is she?"  
  
"She...she couldn't come...it just wasn't possible..."  
  
"Why not? i need to speak with her, even if it means going to her room while she's asleep! If you're just trying to keep us apart, the-"  
  
"Dammit Shiro, there is no way for you two to ever be together!"  
  
Shiro was surprised by her sudden outburst and immediately shut up. After a few seconds of silence, he got the courage to ask the one thing he didn't want to know the answer to.  
  
"She…she and her fiancé already got married, didn't they?"  
  
"No...they didn't"  
  
he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"It's much worse."  
  
"What could possibly be worse than that?"  
  
Weili paused for a moment, thinking of how to word her response.  
  
"Shiro, Ai Ming has been dead for two days now." 


	12. The diary

****

Chapter 12 - the diary

  
"WHAT????"  
  
Shiro gripped Weili's shoulders, shaking her.  
  
"Dammit, what the hell do you mean? She can't be dead! I...I...she was fine a week ago! please tell me that this isn't true!"  
  
his voice broke as tears began pouring from his eyes. he released Weili from his iron grip and lowered his balled fists to his side.  
  
"I didn't want to believe it either...she was all I had left...my brother died...and my mother has nearly disowned me...little Ai Ming was all I had left...and now I've lost her..."  
  
Suddenly she pulled a small book from her bag.  
  
"She wanted me to give this to you...it's her diary."   
  
Shiro took the diary and looked up at Weili, tears clouding his vision.  
  
"I never got to tell her how much I love her..."  
  
-----  
  
Later that evening, Shiro couldn't bring himself to return to Morroc. He stayed holed up in an inn, weeping every night. It was two days before he could muster up enough courage to read the diary.  
  
_January 22, Thursday  
  
Shiro left a few hours ago. He went back to Morroc. I know he'll be back...i just know he will.  
_

  
January 23, Friday  
  
I don't feel so good...I'm so dizzy...I need rest...  
  
  
February 1, Sunday  
  
I haven't been able to write...my worst fear has come true. I have the same illness that took my brother from me. And now it will end my life too. My only wish is that I may be able to see Shiro one last time before I must leave this world.  
  
February 7, Saturday  
  
Shiro still hasn't returned...I miss him.  
  
  
February 9, Monday  
  
I'm sorry Shiro, I couldn't prolong this any more. i cant wait for you...i feel my life slipping away from me...goodbye Shiro.  
  
I love you


	13. The brothers' last meeting

****

Chapter 13 - the brothers' last meeting

  
It was a miracle. After two days in the forest, Kuro finally found his way to the city of Payon. Now all he needed to do was track down his brother. The trail had led him to room 21 in one of the inns.  
  
_Twenty-one again????? Oh dear lord..._  
  
He turned the knob, surprised that it wasn't locked.  
  
"Shiro-kun? You in here?"  
  
He spotted his younger brother sitting on the bed.  
  
"Oh my god, Shiro what happened?"  
  
Shiro hugged the diary close to his chest, as if it were the owner of the book who was in his arms. A tear trickled down his cheek. At that moment he could feel her there beside him.  
  
"The letter...she must get the letter..."  
  
"Bro what are you talking about?"  
  
He snatched the diary away from his depressed sibling and read the last page. A small note fell. It was written by Weili.  
  
_Shiro,   
  
I am sorry to tell you that only hours after Ai wrote her last entry in this diary, she left this world. your name was the last she called upon slipping away from us. My dear sister never stopped waiting for you, and she asked me to tell you this.  
  
Weili_


	14. A sorrowful Valentine's day

****

Chapter 14 - a sorrowful valentine's day

  
"Shiro...I'm so sorry..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Ai. But death is still just another part of life..."  
  
_oh excellent move, talking about death from a assassin's point of view...just lovely Kuro-boy_  
  
"She's not dead dammit!"  
  
_Denial...now what am I gonna do? If I don't snap him out of this....who knows what will happen?_  
  
"Just leave me alone Kuro."  
  
The assassin set the diary on the bedside table and went back down stairs to ask for a room for himself.  
  
-------------  
  
The morning sun penetrated the few clouds in the sky. Something was wrong, he just knew it. An assassin's gut feeling is rarely ever off. He ran to room 21 and burst in, only to find that his worst fear had come true.  
  
Shiro lay motionless on the bed, his life willed out by his desire to be with his beloved.  
  
"Happy Valentines day brother..."


	15. Epilogue

****

Epilogue:

  
"Look out!"  
  
The young archer fired an arrow at the approaching monster. Her aim was deadly, yet the silver arrow did not completely defeat the undead demon.  
  
"Ice wall!"  
  
Her wizard companion quickly encircled himself and the archer in a circular cage of ice.  
  
"Calm down...we must not disturb the spirits of this forest ..at least not today..."  
  
The young archer looked at him and sat down, shivering slightly from the cold. The wizard wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. They were an interesting pair, a Payonese wizard and a Geffenese archer. They met by chance at the new years celebration a year ago and had been inseparable ever since.  
  
"I have a gift for you..."  
  
He went around behind her and clasped a small chain around her neck. On the end hung a small white jade pendant which resembled a phoenix.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful!"  
  
"That pendant belong to someone in my family...500 years and that phoenix pendant is still intact. My mother said that it was protected by the love of the maiden who owned that and her love."  
  
As the ice began to melt, a monster clothed in blue came up beside the other undead monster, the one wearing red. His violet eyes seemed to pierce the soul of the archer for wounding his beloved, but he seemed to smile at the wizard. The female undead's jade eyes seemed to glisten with tears at the sight of the couple. But she suddenly smiled and hopped away with her love following her.  
  
"It was said that on the day of hearts, it is forbidden to harm those two. I heard a legend that it was on this day that the souls of a young boy and his love were reunited in the afterlife."  
  
Those two were Bongun and Munak.  
  
----end  
  
Happy valentines day.


End file.
